Under Cover of Darkness
by Little Lady Black
Summary: Desde o início de sua vida, esteve envolto pelas sombras da morte. O anjo pairava com suas asas negras estendidas sobre a mãe que fazia um esforço descomunal para trazer aquela criança ao mundo. ( ... ) Vida de morte do comensal Antonin Dolohov.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, mas esta fic sim. Boa leitura.

* * *

Desde o início de sua vida, esteve envolto pelas sombras da morte. Naquela noite fria e chuvosa, enquanto os relâmpagos brilhavam com intensidade através das janelas, os gritos de Irina podiam ser ouvidos por toda a casa. A mulher sempre fora um tanto frágil, porém, insistira na ideia de dar um herdeiro a seu marido. Queria lhe dar essa felicidade. Mas ali, atrás da cabeceira da cama de madeira escura, o anjo da morte pairava com suas asas negras estendidas sobre a mãe que fazia um esforço descomunal para trazer aquela criança ao mundo. Era um parto prematuro, acabara de completar os sete meses de gestação, contudo, já não suportava o peso do feto dentro de si. E, quando toda aquela agonia fora preenchida pelo choro forte de um bebê, a escolha fora feita: seria sua vida pela dele. Queria que ele tivesse a chance de viver! Irradiou alegria quando viu que dera á luz a um menino. Um herdeiro, alguém para perpetuar o nome dos Dolohov. Sorriu docemente ao marido que adentrara no quarto como um furacão, visivelmente preocupado por toda àquela demora. O parto demorara muito mais tempo do que seria normal.

Ele, então, observou a mulher depositar um beijo na fronte daquela criança de cabelos escuros e sorrir como se ele fosse a coisa mais linda que já vira em toda sua vida. Naquele beijo, ela depositou todas as suas expectativas. Era quase uma benção derramada sobre aquele pequeno ser que teria de viver sem ela. Ela apenas desejava que ele fosse feliz. Quando o homem aproximou-se da cama, ela tocou sua face e sorriu com uma paz que chegava a doer. Irina sussurrou que os amava e estendeu as mãos ao anjo de cabelos cinzentos que a envolveu em suas asas negras. Klaus Dolohov chorava em desespero, acariciando os cabelos loiros de sua esposa, implorando para que voltasse pra ele, que não o deixasse sozinho. Nem teve tempo de sentir felicidade ao constatar que o filho era um homem. Estava nauseado com o cenário: os lençóis brancos manchados de sangue, envolvendo sua esposa que agora jazia sem vida, segurando aquele bebê indesculpavelmente saudável. Chorou até o amanhecer, recusando-se terminantemente a olhar para aquela criança que ceifara a vida de sua amada Irina. O dia que despontava até o horizonte parecia zombar dele, uma manhã ensolarada e sem nuvens, exatamente como a doce e alegre Irina gostava. Ela não estava ali para apreciar.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, tomei a decisão de escrever essa fic depois que eu e umas amigas começamos a pensar um bocado sobre os Comensais da Morte. Então, me veio a ideia de escrever sobre a vida do Antonin, que apesar de ter matado uma renca de personagens que eu amo, foi uma grande comensal. Dentro dos padrões deles, claro. Enfim, gostaria de dedicar essa fic a Beca, que topou o desafio de ser minha beta, e também a Gabs. Ambas me ajudaram acrescentando detalhes e idéias nessa história. Alguns dos personagens foram feitos em criação conjunta por nós.

Decidi dividir a fic em capítulos curtos – em sua maioria – pra deixar a leitura mais leve.

Enfim, espero que gostem.

E como sempre, se puderem deixar reviews...

**Bjokas, LLB.**


	2. Chapter 1

Jamais entendera porque o pai lhe tratava com tanta aversão. Passava horas a fio no trabalho e, quando caia a noite, estava sempre irritado. Nunca tinha tempo para brincar com o pequeno Antonin — nome escolhido por Irina antes de falecer, caso ele viesse a ser um menino. Se fosse uma menina, chamar-se-ia Ania. Alegava cansaço, indisposição, ou qualquer outra coisa para não passar mais de vinte minutos na companhia do filho que, a esta altura, já havia completado cinco anos de idade. Era Zora quem cumpria a função de dedicar atenção e carinho ao garoto. Ela era sua preceptora, seria responsável por sua educação e criação. Era uma mulher severa em termos de etiqueta e estudos, ensinando desde cedo a Antonin como um homem de sociedade deveria se portar. Mas também, era dona de uma bondade imensa! Era ela quem passava noites acordada quando o garoto encontrava-se acamado. A mulher de cabelos ruivos fora a responsável por velar sua cabeceira, quando o menino lhe confessara ter medo de escuro, até que ele fosse grande demais para temer os monstros dentro do armário. Desde cedo foram impostas a Antonin muito mais atividades do que uma criança normal: tinha aulas de equitação, esgrima e natação. Tocava piano, sabia vestir-se e portar-se como um lorde antes mesmo de completar seis anos de idade. Mal sabia ele que tudo que seu pai fazia para torná-lo um digno homem da alta sociedade, alegando que seria para seu próprio bem, era na verdade uma desculpa para mantê-lo afastado de si. Se mantivesse o filho ocupado e suficientemente cansado não haveria razões para conviver com ele.

Contudo, aos seis anos descobrira a real razão de tudo e não foi da maneira mais fácil. O senhor Dolohov trabalhava no ministério Búlgaro, tinha um cargo alto e gozava da inteira confiança do primeiro ministro. Era um daqueles típicos jantares de homens de negócios, suas esposas magníficas e filhos perfeitos. Klaus aparecera em seu quarto, pela manhã, informando-lhe que às sete horas daquela noite deveria estar impecavelmente arrumado. Receberiam pessoas muito importantes e ele não iria querer passar vergonha. Antonin, então, lhe pediu para não comparecer ao jantar, alegando não estar se sentindo bem. Acordara enojado e com tonturas estranhas. Zora havia lhe pedido para permanecer deitado. Mas seu pai não quis ouvir, disse que sabia que o filho gozava de plena saúde. _Forte como um cavalo_, foram suas palavras. Não aceitaria desculpas esfarrapadas de um menino mimado.

Não tendo alternativas, Antonin obedeceu. Às seis e quarenta e cinco da noite estava pronto: cabelos penteados, roupas e sapatos adequados. Todavia, sua expressão destoava a de todo o resto. Não havia melhorado em nada desde a manhã, pelo contrário, as náuseas pioraram gradativamente. E somado a isso, uma dor de cabeça insuportável o assaltara. É como se algo quisesse sair de sua cabeça. Zora lhe dera um chá de alguma folha que ele desconhecia. Recusou-se a lhe dar uma poção sem antes visitarem um curandeiro, poderia piorar seu estado. Fariam isso pela manhã. Descera as escadas em companhia de Zora, mas ela não poderia permanecer à mesa com ele, pois por ser empregada não tinha um lugar à mesa nas ocasiões de festa. Contudo, garantira ao garoto que estaria por perto caso ele precisasse dela.

A sala de jantar, que era imensa, encontrava-se impecável, como sempre. Os móveis em estilo vitoriano, exalando toda aquela austeridade que só o tempo conferia às coisas. O lustre, que continha centenas de lâmpadas, estava aceso. Ao olhar em sua direção, o garoto sentiu-se ligeiramente zonzo. Teria que manter os olhos longe de muita luminosidade, caso quisesse permanecer até o fim do jantar. A prataria fora polida e os pratos de porcelana, ricamente decorados, faziam um belo conjunto com as teças de cristal. Tudo em sua casa era exageradamente amplo, agradeceu intimamente por isso! E mesmo com todo aquele espaço estava um pouco difícil respirar.

A sete e meia todos os convidados já estavam presentes, tudo exatamente como o esperado. Homens, mulheres e crianças que emanavam riqueza e elegância. Antonin estava naquela idade em que meninos e meninas se detestam e, portanto, não esboçou a menor alegria quando seu pai lhe pediu que se sentasse ao lado de uma menina de sua idade, cujos cabelos escuros e os olhos verdes contrastavam maravilhosamente bem com a pele incrivelmente branca. Para ele, ela era só uma garotinha enjoada. O jantar se passara em sua morosidade habitual, conversas que circulavam entre o banal e o trivial, embaladas pelos sons das risadas leves e contidas das mulheres; e gargalhadas estrondosas dos homens. Comer fora extremamente difícil, toda a comida parecia estar forte de mais, aumentando o enjôo que o garoto sentia. Quando fizera menção de abandonar o prato, praticamente intocado, seu pai lhe lançara um olhar severo que claramente lhe advertia para não cometer tamanha afronta, mas conseguira passar por isso.

A verdadeira tragédia deu-se no momento em que Klaus guiara seus convidados a uma sala menor, onde lhe serviria bebidas e café. Serviu uma dose generosa em um copo adequado para se tomar firewhisky e pediu que Antonin entregasse-o ao Ministro. A esta altura da noite, o garoto já se encontrava lívido, o suor começando a brilhar na testa e colando os cabelos na mesma. Ao se aproximar do homem, que ostentava uma bigodeira imensa e possuía olhos cruéis, sentiu o cheiro de tabaco invadir-lhe as narinas. Era forte demais! Antonin sentiu-se bambear e não foi capaz de conter o fluxo que lhe subiu pela garganta. Só teve tempo de abaixar a cabeça. Vomitara aos pés do Ministro, deixando o copo de bebida cair bem ao seu lado. As vozes lhe chegavam aos ouvidos de modo indistinto, mulheres ligeiramente histéricas perguntando o que acontecia, as crianças o observavam de olhos arregalados e os homens permaneciam em um silêncio mortal. Pareciam esperar por alguma reação da parte de Klaus, mas ele estava estático em seu lugar com os olhos demonstrando a fúria que sentia. Antonin sentiu braços quentes e seguros lhe envolverem, não precisaria nem mesmo olhar para saber que pertenciam à Zora, pois o perfume leve a denunciava. Ela o levou para fora da sala dizendo a ele que tudo iria ficar bem.

— _Se acalme meu menino. _— Ele era o seu menino, pequeno, indefeso e desprotegido. Ele continuava a vomitar, já longe dos olhares curiosos. Passou a mão na boca, tentando inutilmente amenizar toda aquela sujeira, porém, ao fazê-lo sentiu um líquido quente e viscoso escorrer por seu nariz, manchando sua mão de carmim. Estava sangrando.

— Zora, o que está acontecendo? Eu vou morrer? — Perguntou, pela primeira vez, em anos, sua voz demonstrando a idade que realmente tinha. Ele era só uma criança.

— Não, você não vai morrer seu infeliz. Você nunca morre, não é? — Aquela não era a voz de Zora. Era outra carregada de ódio. Era seu pai quem lhe falava.

— Seis anos depois? Não acha meio tarde para adoecer? — Antonin não entendia porque o pai gritava tanto com ele. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir a qualquer instante. A dor era tanta, por que ele fazia isso?

— Era você quem deveria ter morrido naquela maldita noite. Irina deveria ter consumido com sua existência logo que descobriu estar grávida. Você não serve pra nada, é um desperdício de espaço no mundo. — O rosto de Klaus estava contorcido em uma máscara de asco e fúria. O pequeno Dolohov jamais vira algo tão assustador, nem mesmo em seus pesadelos.

— Você matou a sua mãe! É por sua culpa que ela não está aqui. E agora quer destruir a minha vida, garoto infeliz! — E antes que Antonin ou Zora pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, o punho cerrado de Klaus atingira em cheio a face do filho. O sangue que saia pelo nariz de Antonin misturou-se ao de seu lábio inferior que agora exibia um corte feio.

Aquilo fora o resultado de seis anos remoendo ódio e repulsa pelo filho. Sabia bem que o primeiro Ministro não se importaria em comprar sapatos novos e que aceitara sinceramente seu pedido de esculpas. Todavia, havia uma necessidade pungente em atirar aquilo na cara daquela criatura a quem se recusava a se referir como filho em seus pensamentos. Aquele ser envolto em uma aura de tragédia e morte. Tinha nojo dele. Mais do que isso. Detestava-o com todas as suas forças! E só não o enxotara de casa quando teve a oportunidade em respeito à memória de Irina, pois sabia que ela desaprovaria essa decisão. Contudo, ela não poderia obrigá-lo a amar aquilo. Não poderia.

A cabeça do menino parecia prestes a explodir e, então, ele irrompera em um choro convulsivo, todo seu corpo tremendo, enquanto ele continuava a sangrar profusamente. Zora, que observava a cena horrorizada, finalmente tomara uma atitude. Retirou Antonin do alcance do pai, levando-o para a segurança de seu quarto. Enquanto subia as escadas, pode ouviu o barulho de vidro se espatifando. Podia ser assim: Algo havia sido irremediavelmente quebrado e ela não pensava no espelho rachado que exibia a imagem transtornada de Klaus em pequenos mosaicos, ela pensava era em outra coisa que fora desfeita: a relação entre pai e filho. O que estava quebrado era algo bem mais significativo do que um mero espelho.

Antonin passou a noite em claro. Mesmo após o banho e de ter seus ferimentos tratados por Zora, ele ainda sentia muita dor. Não só fisicamente, mas tudo dentro de si estava em frangalhos, fragmentado como um pingente de cristal que se desfaz em mil pedaços. Chorava até alcançar a exaustão e, quando finalmente conseguiu atingir a inconsciência, sonhos terríveis o assaltaram. Irina não estava sorridente como nas fotos que Zora lhe mostrava, ela chorava, estava sangrando e sua expressão denotava imensa dor. Ao lado dela um anjo de cabelos cinzentos como o inverno e de asas negras como carvão lhe sorria maldosamente.

— A culpa foi sua Antonin, somente sua. — Ele repetia maldosamente. E Antonin acordava aos berros. Fora assim durante um mês. O garoto definhava lentamente, ameaçando sucumbir ao mal que lhe acometera. Mais de uma vez teve vontade de estender as mãos para o anjo maldoso, porém, ele sempre lhe despertava antes disso.

— _Ainda não é a sua hora_. _Não é a sua hora_.


	3. Chapter 2

**[ ... ]**

E Antonin fora crescendo, se mostrando cada vez mais inteligente e hábil em política, filosofia e até economia. Jamais frequentou uma escola comum, tendo aulas em casa. Aprendeu sua língua natural, o inglês e um pouco de francês. Seria o orgulho de qualquer pai, mas para Klaus não fazia a menor diferença. O garoto fingia não se importar, estudando com afinco e querendo ser o melhor em tudo que pudesse, pois assim provaria ao pai que não era um mero desperdiço de espaço. Provar-lhe-ia que sua vida tinha sentido. Desde a noite em que lhe culpara pela morte de Irina que Klaus adotara um comportamento ainda mais frio em relação ao filho, mal trocavam cinco frases durante o dia. E a cada noite, quando chegava em casa aos risos, seu semblante se fechava ao encarar o menino. As mulheres que trazia consigo se apresentavam no café da manhã como _amigas do papai_. Elas eram ridículas tentando agradá-lo, nem percebendo que com isso só ganhavam o desprezo do mais velho.

Finalmente completara onze anos! E não foi com surpresa que recebeu a carta de Durmstrang, avisando-lhe que tinha um lugar garantido em seu corpo discente. Apresentara seu primeiro sinal de magia aos cinco anos de idade, fato que fora recebido com muita festa por Zora e nenhum interesse por seu pai. Segundo ele, era mais do que normal. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Antonin sentiu-se feliz. Passaria a maior parte do ano em um lugar afastado de seu pai. Um lugar cercado por magia e conhecimento. Ali seria seu refúgio. Só lhe doía saber que não veria Zora pelo mesmo período de tempo.

Rapidamente despontou-se como um dos melhores alunos do colégio, tinha uma habilidade nata para feitiços, exímio preparador de poções e não deixava a desejar em transfiguração. Mas a matéria que realmente lhe fascinara foram as artes das trevas. Jamais imaginara que houvesse tantas oportunidades para aqueles que tivessem coragem suficiente para buscá-las. Com elas poderia alçar a glória, o prestígio e provar seu valor. Além do que, tinha um ideal que não revelaria a ninguém. Descobriria uma forma de enganar a morte. O anjo cinzento jamais riria dele novamente!

Era respeitado dentro daquelas paredes, filho de um figurão do ministério, aluno exemplar e conhecido por sua independência e temperamento forte. Não tinha maiores problemas em Durmstrang, a única coisa que lhe incomodava eram os olhares penalizados que recebia vez por outra quando as pessoas pensavam que ele não estava observando. Entreouvia conversas do tipo "_Coitadinho, nem chegou a conhecer a mãe_". E isso o incomodava! Todas as noites havia uma luta entre ele e o sono. Não raramente sonhava com o anjo zombeteiro que lhe dizia: "_ainda não_, _ainda não"_.

Porém sua estadia em Durmstrang fora relativamente curta, pois ás vésperas de completar quatorze anos recebera a noticia de que se mudaria para a Grã Bretanha. Seu pai recebera o convite para representar a Embaixada Búlgara por lá. Também mudaria de escola, afinal, seu pai julgava uma atitude diplomática que seu filho estudasse nas terras de seu país anfitrião. Antonin não apresentou objeções, uma vez que não importava muito onde estudasse, desde que pudesse dar continuidade a seus projetos pessoais. E então, naquele mês de agosto, chegaram àquela terra que ele julgava quente demais. Seria um pouco difícil se adaptar àquilo, mas tinha certeza de ser capaz.

Hogwarts era um lugar mágico, sem dúvida alguma, muito mais acolhedora do que a sombria como Durmstrang. Lá conheceu Nathaniel Yaxley, Sebastian Travers, Thorfin Rowle e Rodolphus Lestrange, rapazes por quem sentiu certa empatia assim que pisara no castelo. Eles o receberam de bom grado, diferente do que pensara que iria acontecer. Havia outros também na chamada Slytherin, casa onde fora selecionado a permanecer até se formar. A ideia de separar pessoas por ideais e casas lhe chamou a atenção, certamente seria mais fácil encontrar pessoas com objetivos parecidos com os dele. Apesar de Yaxley pertencer a Ravenclaw, passavam boa parte de seu tempo juntos: aulas duplas, fazendo trabalhos e principalmente no clube de duelos.

Duelar se tornou uma válvula de escape para toda sua raiva, frustração e culpa. Acabara por acreditar que era mesmo o causador da morte da mãe e essa culpa o atormentava desde a infância, quer seja acordado ou em forma de pesadelos. Mostrara-se um exímio duelista, tinha a necessidade de provar seu valor, mostrar que não sobrevivera em vão. Gostava de desafiar mais de um oponente por vezes, apenas pelo prazer de ver cada um e a todos caídos, aturdidos por tamanha habilidade. Continuava a ser o mesmo aluno exímio e aplicado, com notas altíssimas e desempenho invejável. Em trato das criaturas mágicas fora a única criança capaz de ver um testrálio. Não se dignou a responder o porquê. Sentia falta das aulas de artes das trevas. Naquele lugar só aprendiam a se defender dela.

Estava levando uma vida consideravelmente melhor, relevando-se a parte da adaptação ao clima e as regras do local. Mas como sempre, em sua vida, o destino não tardou a lhe pregar outra peça.


	4. Chapter 3

**[ ... ]**

Em decorrência do fato de o pai lhe jogar constantemente na cara que preferia que ele tivesse morrido e lhe tratar com frieza inumana, Antonin odiava voltar para casa nos feriados, fazendo-o apenas quando não tinha outra opção. As férias de verão eram um exemplo clássico, pois não havia como permanecer em Hogwarts. Sendo assim, foi com resignação que fez suas malas e adentrou no serpeante expresso vermelho.

Ao chegar em casa, sabia que pai não estaria lá para recebê-lo. Acostumara-se com isso desde os primeiros anos de sua vida estudantil. Procurou então por Zora, porém uma das empregadas lhe informara que ela estava de cama. Antonin mal esperou que ela terminasse de lhe contar o ocorrido, largando as malas no chão e dirigindo-se às pressas para o quarto de Zora, encontrando-a acamada. Seus cabelos acaju agora estavam matizados por fios branquíssimos, as rugas em seu rosto severo acentuadas pela palidez. Há quanto tempo estaria doente? Porque não mencionara isso nas cartas que vinham trocando? Interpelou-a sobre estas e várias outras questões. A mulher apenas se justificou dizendo que não queria atrapalhá-lo, mas que estava feliz por telo em casa novamente.

Fora sem dúvida alguma o pior verão de sua vida. Não abandonava o leito de Zora sob hipótese alguma. Vigiava sua alimentação e conversava com os curandeiros a respeito de seu estado. Por vezes esquecia-se de cuidar de si mesmo, o que deixava Zora brava, contudo, ele gostava, pois por alguns minutos ela voltava a ser a mesma de sempre. Julho se passou indistintamente, entre conversas que mantinham e sua preocupação crescente em relação à senhora. Agosto chegara com uma notícia que lhe atingira como um soco no estômago. Os curandeiros disseram que já não havia mais o que fazer, a idade que a mulher apresentava fazia com que suas chances de sobreviver fossem mínimas, além do que, a doença não mostrava sinais de que fosse regredir. Ele teria de aceitar, em breve, que Zora morreria.

Antonin voltou a sonhar com o anjo cinzento, mas dessa vez ele pairava sobre a cama de Zora. A cada noite suas asas adernavam-se mais em direção a mulher, querendo abraçá-la num casulo mortuário. O jovem Dolohov acordara lívido, suando e arfante. Todavia, quando Zora lhe perguntava o que tinha, ele mentia dizendo que fora apenas um pesadelo e pedia que voltasse a dormir. Não demonstraria fraqueza na frente dela, seria o pilar que ela necessitava para se sustentar. Fez de seus últimos dias tão feliz quanto pôde w chegou a realizar a mazela de transportar um piano para o quarto da mulher que dissera sentir saudades de ouvi-lo tocar. Tudo isso para vê-la sorrir. E na noite de trinta de agosto ela falecera ao som de sua melodia favorita.

O funeral dera-se na manhã seguinte. Decidiram que seria feito lá mesmo, já que Zora não tinha família na Bulgária para reclamar o corpo. Até o tempo parecia ter se entristecido com o falecimento dela, o céu estava tingido de vários tons de cinza, talvez até chovesse mais tarde. Zora era, provavelmente, a única por quem tinha afeição retribuída, não sabia o que seria de sua vida dali pra frente. O vento leve, as árvores que começavam a perder suas flores, e os tons de amarelo que começavam a despontar nas folhas anunciavam a chegada do outono. Observou o caixão descer para aquela cova escura e úmida, não gostava da ideia de um enterro. Entretanto, Zora preferiria que fosse assim, que fosse feita a vontade dela. Jogou sobre o mesmo uma rosa branca, antes que o coveiro começasse sua tarefa. Permaneceu imóvel até o fim do enterro, nenhuma lágrima sequer havia saído de seus olhos. Colocou o buquê sobre a mais recente lápide daquele cemitério. A noite começava a cair quando ele pensou em outro túmulo lá na Bulgária, o qual provavelmente deveria estar sem flores neste momento. Ao virar as costas, em direção à saída do cemitério, sentiu uma lufada de ar em suas costas. Era como se um anjo tivesse acabado de alçar voo.


	5. Chapter 4

**[ ... ]**

O primeiro dia em Hogwarts fora normal, reviu os colegas e foi saudado com o costumeiro banquete inaugural. Antonin observava a tudo com um nítido desinteresse. Pensou que lhe faria bem ficar longe de casa, talvez fizesse com que esquecesse os acontecimentos recentes, mas a noite tivera pesadelos novamente. Acordara sobressaltado, enquanto Thorfin lhe chamava, perguntando se estava tudo bem. Sua imagem confundia-se a do anjo. "_Ainda não_, _ainda não"_.

Era sua primeira aula de duelo em dias, estava ansioso para extravasar toda a frustração que vinha sentindo. Na sua vez de desafiar um oponente, as coisas desencaminharam-se, uma vez que o garoto gryffindor contra quem lutava atacou-lhe pelas costas e provocara-o, usando as palavras _filhinho da mamãe_, além de instigá-lo a mostrar suas habilidades. Quem aquele imbecil achava que era? Ele não conhecia Antonin, não sabia nada sobre ele ou suas habilidades. _Não sabia nada sobre sua mãe_. O búlgaro avançara sobre o outro com maestria invejável, fazendo feitiços dispararem de sua varinha em uma velocidade alucinada. Defendendo-se como podia, seu adversário – o gryffindor – jogou-se sobre ele, o que foi um erro, pois Antonin passou a socar cada parte livre de seu rosto e só parou quando a voz de Flitwick o repreendera, enquanto Nathaniel o segurava com firmeza. Havia sangue em suas mãos, mas ele nem pareceu notar. Havia quebrado o nariz do tal garoto. Não se importou com o fato de receber uma detenção e sentiu um alívio imenso quando o mestre de duelos dispensou toda a classe. Antonin fora até seu dormitório, pegando uma garrafa de firewhisky que conseguira contrabandear para o interior do castelo e caminhou às cegas até chegar ao corujal. Com o passar do tempo aprendeu a beber e fumar. Estar bêbado era mais fácil. Envolvido pela influência da nicotina e pelo torpor causado pelo álcool a vida era mais fácil. Por alguns instantes ele se esquecia de tudo. Praticamente viciara-se nessas três coisas antes de completar dezesseis anos: a bebida, o álcool e os duelos.

Fora a primeira vez em dez anos que o garoto chorara novamente. Finalmente conseguira libertar as lágrimas que não derramara no enterro de Zora. Havia ali a dor da perda, a tristeza pela rejeição pungente do pai e a culpa que sentia pela morte de sua mãe. Tudo somado a mais recente perda parecia-lhe quase insuportável. Se tivesse morrido, ao invés de sua mãe, jamais estaria passando por isso.

E foi enquanto sentia toda essa dor que Genevieve, em meio a garrafas de firewhisky vazias e guimbas de cigarros, apareceu. A garota tinha os mesmos cabelos ruivos da governanta — mas os seus não eram naturais, sabia que a mesma havia modificado sua coloração através de um feitiço. Genevieve Yaxley era loira de nascença. Era dona de um humor completamente atípico, livre, irradiava vida. Ao conhecê-la, Antonin chegou a pensar que talvez houvesse uma chance para ele, pelo menos era o que a garota lhe dizia. Havia redenção e esperança para todos. Era impossível não crer em suas palavras.

Quando estavam juntos, Genevieve sempre o animava, ela sempre tinha a palavra certa, e aquela urgência em viver lhe encantava. O laço de amizade entre eles crescia a cada dia e, antes que ambos se dessem conta, já estavam partilhando segredos. Antonin confidenciara a ela coisas que jamais conseguira dizer a ninguém. Contou-lhe sobre sua relação conturbada com o pai, a falta que Zora lhe fazia e sobre o quanto se sentia culpado em relação à morte da mãe. A ruiva o consolava e tentava a todo custo fazê-lo entender que era comum que algumas mulheres morressem ao dar a luz, que era algo muito mais corriqueiro do que se comentava. Levou algum tempo, mas aos poucos a agonia que sentia era bem menor. Longe da presença do pai e perto de Genevieve era mais fácil manter a sanidade.

Ao fim daquele mesmo ano, Antonin Dolohov e Genevieve Yaxley haviam se anunciado como um casal. Alguns receberam a noticia com espanto, outros diziam que já havia passado da hora, porém, a Antonin não importava as opiniões alheias, só estava feliz por ter Genevieve consigo. Ela o tiraria daquele inferno que vinha sendo sua vida desde seu nascimento, com seu riso e falta de juízo teria alegria em viver. Ele tinha certeza. Mal sabia que sua menina de cabelos ruivos em breve também viria a se afastar de si, para nunca mais voltar.


	6. Chapter 5

**[ ... ]**

O casal Lestrange estava comemorando suas bodas e, como de costume, os Yaxley mais os Dolohov haviam sido convidados, bem como os Rowle, Travers, Black e outras famílias de sangue puro, pertencentes à nobreza bruxa.

O cenário não era muito destoante do que estava acostumado, sempre frequentara festas refinadas e os Lestrange não deixaram a desejar. A decoração luxuosa, prataria de primeira e o som de violinos que embalava as conversas. Tudo exatamente como deveria ser. Contudo, algo estava o incomodando naquela noite. Genevieve, que geralmente era expansiva e animada, estava anormalmente quieta. Chegou a lhe indagar sobre isso, mas a mesma disse que não tinha nada, que ele não deveria se preocupar com ela. Fingiu concordar, contudo, passou a noite prestando atenção a cada mínimo movimento da namorada.

Lá pelas tantas da noite, a mesma anunciara que precisava usar o toalete, recusando-se a aceitar quando Antonin se ofereceu para acompanhá-la.

— Não acha que já estou grandinha para precisar de babá, Tony? — Indagou, depositando um beijo casto sobre seus lábios e seguindo na direção já conhecida. Antonin não era fã de apelidos, mas os que Genevieve lhe dava, recebia com gosto.

Estava ligeiramente ansioso, pois a Yaxley estava demorando. Todavia, Elena Bardfield, que era namorada de seu então amigo Thorfin Rowle, lhe disse que era normal que moças demorassem. _"Deveria estar retocando a maquiagem."_ Elena lhe dissera. Mas após quinze minutos de espera não se aguentou mais. Uma sensação ruim começava a se apoderar dele. Pediu licença a seus colegas de mesa e seguiu às pressas na direção do caminho trilhado por Genevieve. Bateu na porta.

— Genevieve, eu sei que disse que não precisava de babá, mas... — Mal teve tempo de continuar seu raciocínio, pois ouvira um gemido vindo do interior do cômodo.

— Tony. — Genevieve o chamara num fio de voz. — Tony, me ajude. — Ele não pensou duas vezes e, utilizando-se de magia — pois já havia completado dezessete anos —, abriu a porta. A cena que encontrou fez com que todo seu corpo tremesse violentamente, estava apavorado.

Genevieve se encontrava sentada no chão, o vestido claro que usava estava manchado por pequenas flores carmesim. Seu nariz sangrava profusamente e na parte visível de seu colo viam-se várias manchas vermelhas destacando-se em sua pele alva.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — A garota se pôs a chorar, abraçando-o com uma força descomunal. Não queria que ele descobrisse dessa maneira, queria ter tido mais tempo para dizer-lhe tudo. Mas não havia mais jeito e não havia modos fáceis de dizer aquilo.

— Eu vou morrer, Tony. — Ela escondeu a cabeça em seu peito e os olhos de Antonin arregalaram-se em uma expressão de puro desespero.

— Do que você está falando, Genevieve? Não diga bobagens, é só um sangramento nasal, isso vai passar. — Lembrou-se dele mesmo, aos seis anos de idade, sangrando pelo nariz e com uma dor de cabeça absurda. Ele não queria que sua menina passasse por isso.

— Não vai Tony, não vai não. — Ela chorava copiosamente, porém, respirou fundo e colocou-se a contar o que estava acontecendo.

Genevieve descobrira aos quinze anos que tinha uma doença raríssima no sangue, que provocava os sangramentos e a aparição das manchas. Os ataques não seguiam um padrão, podendo ocorrer a qualquer hora. Os curandeiros haviam lhe dito que com o passar dos anos, provavelmente, as manifestações se tornariam mais frequentes, até que ela finalmente falecesse. Era uma doença irreversível que minaria sua vida aos poucos. Deram-lhe no máximo dois anos de expectativas.

— Porque não me contou isso antes? — Fora a primeira coisa que saiu de seus lábios, sua voz estava embargada. Genevieve não precisava olhar em seus olhos para saber que Antonin também chorava.

— Pra quê, Tony? Não há nada que se possa fazer, eu vou morrer. — Ela começou, e buscou seus olhos, uma urgência dolorosa pairando em seus orbes verdes. — Não queria que se preocupasse com isso, só quero te ter ao meu lado. Já me conformei com meu destino, só me faça feliz. — Ela disse e acariciou seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

— É claro, eu vou te fazer feliz Gen. — Disse aquilo como quem faz uma promessa. — Mas nós vamos dar um jeito nisso. Vamos encontrar uma solução, deve haver uma cura. — Ele disse e ela preferiu não discordar. Não tinha tantas esperanças quanto ele, porém, as coisas já eram tão difíceis para serem pioradas. Sentiu o beijo que ele depositava no alto de sua cabeça e voltou a chorar.

Nenhum dos dois foi capaz de mensurar o tempo que passaram naquele banheiro.


	7. Chapter 6

**[ ... ]**

O sétimo ano em Hogwarts era conhecido por ser extremamente exaustivo, exigindo o máximo de dedicação de seus alunos para que obtivessem bons resultados em seus NIEM'S, pois só assim seriam capazes de conquistar bons empregos quando deixassem a escola. Antonin continuava a desempenhar sua vida acadêmica com maestria, mas vinha se desdobrando em estudos particulares. Genevieve cansara-se de vê-lo afundado em livros de magia curadora e por vezes lendo até mesmo artigos trouxas sobre doenças sanguíneas. Já havia lido toda a seção reservada e fazia perguntas aos professores das matérias que imaginavam poder ajudar-lhe a descobrir algo para curá-la. Passava noites em claro fazendo anotações e considerações. Contudo, não vinha fazendo muito progresso até ali. Já haviam se passado três meses.

Sabendo que não conseguiria dissuadi-lo de sua decisão, resolveu ajudá-lo. Sempre que o via estudando no salão comunal, após a meia noite, aparecia com duas xícaras de chocolate quente e se colocava a estudar com ele. Havia livros que vieram da Bulgária exclusivamente para ver se encontravam algo. Ele pareceu imensamente feliz com aquele gesto. _E, só por isso as olheiras e a sonolência valeriam à pena._ Genevieve pensava.

Por vezes ele reclamava, dizendo que ela deveria descansar e não se esforçar tanto. Mas, teimosa como era, recusava-se a sair de seu lado até que ele também fosse dormir. Em uma dessas noites de discussão aos sussurros, Antonin parara de prestar atenção aos argumentos da ruiva. Lia algo com um interesse que fazia parecer que naquelas letras estava a salvação para sua própria vida.

— Eu encontrei. — Sussurrou mortificado e, ao mesmo tempo, feliz. — EU ENCONTREI GENEVIEVE. — Levantou-se de sua cadeira e começou a girar a ruiva como se fosse uma boneca de pano. Seu sorriso demonstrava toda a felicidade que sentia. — Olha, não é uma cura. Mas é algo que pode atrasar a progressão da doença. Vai te trazer mais bem estar, e nos dará tempo para achar algo definitivo. — Genevieve comoveu-se com as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos e não pode segurar as próprias.

— Eu te amo. — Ela sussurrou, antes de se jogar contra ele, entrelaçando suas pernas ao redor de seu tronco. Aquele fora provavelmente o beijo mais intenso de suas vidas, banhando por lágrimas de felicidade e envolto por uma aura de alívio.

— Eu também te amo. — Fora a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes que Genevieve se atirasse sobre ele no sofá.

Na manhã seguinte ela lhe presenteou com um relógio muito bonito, e Antonin ficara sem graça, pois não havia lhe dado nada. Ela o corrigiu, dizendo-lhe que até ali vinha dedicando parte grandiosa de seu tempo e vida para ela. E, segundo a mesma, o presente mais valioso que alguém pode dedicar ao outro são o seu amor e seu tempo.


	8. Chapter 7

**[ ... ]**

Conseguira se formar com nenhuma nota abaixo de ótimo. Teria o emprego que quisesse, e assim seria muito mais fácil dar a Genevieve a vida que merecia, além de ter mais recursos para procurar pela cura de sua doença.

Faltando uma semana para que Genevieve completasse dezoito anos, Antonin disse a ela que tinha uma surpresa a lhe fazer. Levou a ruiva até uma clareira iluminada por dezenas de velas. Enrolou-a durante toda a noite, atiçando sua curiosidade para saber porque a levara até ali.

— Acho que já pode saber. — Disse, erguendo-se da relva em que estavam sentados, fazendo com que ela também ficasse de pé.

— O que é Tony? Diga-me! Sabe que já estou me roendo de ansiedade. — Ela protestou, arrancando uma risada leve e despreocupada do rapaz.

— Sim. E isso deixa as coisas bem mais legais. — Ele comentou, porém, antes que ela pudesse retrucar ou dizer qualquer outra coisa, ele se ajoelhou na sua frente, mas sem interromper o contato visual. Ela o fitava, embasbacada. Ele não iria mesmo fazer aquilo, iria?

— Genevieve Alexandra Yaxley. — Fez uma pausa para respirar. Parecia extremante nervoso. Se fosse outra pessoa, a ruiva teria reclamado, pois achava seu nome grande demais e não gostava que lhe chamassem assim, mas saindo dos lábios de Antonin, ele soava como música. Ela o fitava intensamente, meneando a cabeça, como se o convidasse a continuar.

— Você aceita se casar comigo? — Seu olhar passava tamanha intensidade que Genevieve se perguntou se ele realmente achava que haveria mais de uma resposta para aquela pergunta. Quis acabar logo com aquele silêncio.

— Eu... — Suspirou, sentindo que sua voz estava ligeiramente fraca. Estava chorando?— É claro que aceito, Antonin Klaus Dolohov. Ser sua tudo é o que mais quero. — Ela não lhe deu tempo para responder. Puxou seus braços, obrigando-o a se erguer do chão e beijá-la. Ele adorava quando a ruiva fazia essas coisas.

— Espere. — Disse, separando seus lábios com dificuldade. Levou a mão até o bolso do casco, retirando de lá um estojo de veludo negro. Os olhos dela de estreitaram.

— O que isso? — Perguntou, quando ele lhe estendeu o embrulho.

— Seu presente de noivado, ora essas. — Ele sorriu satisfeito, ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Genevieve. Sabia que ela não se importava com o valor do que estava lá dentro e sim, com a delicadeza do gesto. Ela gostava dessa coisa de eternizar lembranças.

Ela abriu o estojo e mirou, fascinada, o colar que havia lá dentro. A corrente era de prata, seu pingente em feitio de uma gota de esmeralda, envolto em arabescos também feitos de prata.

— Oh, Tony, é lindo. — Ela disse, sorrindo para ele que pegou o estojo e fez que ela se virasse de costas, afastando seus cabelos da nuca.

— Era da minha mãe. — Ele disse simplesmente, enquanto a fazia se virar para si novamente. — Mas parece ter sido feito para você. — Ele sorriu satisfeito e puxou mais uma coisa do bolso.

— Bom, também tomei a liberdade de encomendar do Sr. Mulciber algo que combinasse com ele. — E dizendo isso, entregou a ela um estojo menor. Dentro dele havia uma pulseira, também feita de prata e esmeraldas, e brincos, do mesmo metal e pedras.

— Desse jeito eu vou ficar mal acostumada. — Ela brincou, aproximando-se dele, sorrindo como uma criança. — Muito obrigada, são todos lindos. — Disse enquanto o abraçava.

— Não tem de quê. E sei que não vai ficar mimada, eu te conheço Gen. — Disse simplesmente. E dessa vez fora ele quem tomou a iniciativa de beijá-la.


	9. Chapter 8

**[ ... ]**

Marcaram o jantar de noivado para a semana seguinte, um dia após o aniversário da ruiva. Genevieve não era do tipo que gostava de esperar. Desde que se descobrira doente que lhe aprazia viver a vida intensamente como se cada momento fosse o seu último, afinal, ela não sabia quando realmente seria.

Estavam todos reunidos na mansão dos Dolohov, os amigos com quem haviam estudado, seus pais e alguns outros amigos convidados por suas famílias. Genevieve lhe confessara que, por ela, teriam se casado escondido em alguma praia bonita e largado todas essas convenções bobas para lá. Todavia, ele alegara que ela merecia tudo que a tradição mandava, mas que não estava menos ansioso do que ela para lhe chamar de Senhora Dolohov.

Ela estava magnífica, ao seu modo de ver. O vestido púrpura que usava contrastava de maneira magnífica com seus cabelos artificialmente vermelhos. Ela estava usando os brincos e a pulseira que ele lhe dera, e sorria de um modo encantador. Riu e brincou com os convidados, fazendo com que todos recebessem atenção e se sentissem acolhidos. Sua alegria contagiava a quem quer que estivesse por perto. Não havia ninguém capaz de achar alguma imperfeição em Genevieve, pelo menos era o que pensava até ser puxado por seu pai em direção ao seu escritório, já no fim da festa.

— O que é? — Perguntou rispidamente. Tinha convidados o aguardando na sala, além de sua própria noiva e a família dela.

— Como ousa, Antonin? — Indagou ao mais moço que nem se quer demonstrara se abalar pelo tom ríspido do pai.

— Como ouso o quê, exatamente? — Já fazia algum tempo que a presença do pai vinha se tornando menos opressiva. Desde que conhecera Genevieve que ela vinha lhe contradizendo tudo que seu pai tanto tentava lhe empurrar. Saber que ela estava logo na outra sala lhe dava coragem e tranquilidade para lidar com tudo com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Noivar com esta garota. — Ele disse aquilo num fio de voz. Antonin não entendia o porquê de tanta irritação.

— Não vejo porque não noivaria. — Disse em tom desafiador e seu pai soltou uma risada sem humor algum.

— Eu não ligo à mínima se você estraga essa sua vida miserável andando com gente desse tipo. Mas não vai manchar o meu sobrenome se casando com uma garota que bebe como um homem e ri escandalosamente. Além do que, muda a cor dos cabelos para aquele vermelho vulgar, como uma prostituta. — Seu pai falava coisas das quais não tinha tanto conhecimento, jamais tivera tempo para conhecer Genevieve a fundo e certamente estava repetindo coisas que ouvia por ai.

Desde que vinham ministrando a poção em prol do retardamento de sua doença que a ruiva vinha evitando ingerir álcool e o pai não fazia ideia de que sua urgência em viver se devia ao fato dela estar com os dias contados. Antonin nem se dignara a respondê-lo. A ofensa feita contra a honra da noiva fora o suficiente para que a raiva tomasse conta de cada célula de seu corpo e, antes que pudesse pensar no que fazia, acertara a face do pai com o punho cerrado. Era como se estivessem revivendo aquela cena, quando ele atingira covardemente o menino que passava mal. Demorara anos, mas finalmente Antonin fora à forra.

— Teve coragem de agredir seu próprio pai? Tudo isso para defender aquela vagabunda? — Sua voz denotava um ultraje que causava asco em Antonin, mal sabia se sentia raiva pela nova ofensa ou pela tentativa de fazê-lo se sentir culpado.

— Pai? — Riu, mas sua risada não tinha humor algum. Era pura raiva naquele momento. — Você nunca quis ser meu pai. Disse isso tantas vezes que não sei como não se cansou. — Passou as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente. — E nunca mais se refira a Genevieve dessa maneira. — O velho também riu, porém, em seu riso havia o som do tripúdio.

— E agora você entende o porquê, não é? Você é uma aberração garoto, um erro da natureza. E essa cadela com quem quer se casar não é diferente. — Algo na expressão de Antonin lhe advertiu que o pior estava por vir e, exatamente como imaginara, o filho já havia se lançado sobre ele procurando atingir qualquer parte livre de seu corpo.

— Tony, não. — A voz de Genevieve vinha de perto demais. Que raios ela estava fazendo naquela sala?

A ruiva ficara preocupada pela demora do noivo e alguém lhe dissera que ele estava conversando com o pai no escritório. Aquilo lhe causara uma sensação ruim, pois sabia como a relação entre os dois era precária e então se dirigiu até o local. Chegando lá, entreouviu alguns gritos e o baque surdo de um corpo indo de encontro ao chão. Não pensou duas vezes e entrou.

Antonin estava sobre o pai, ocupado em lhe causar a maior dor possível, mas ao escutar sua noiva lhe chamando, ele parou. Não queria que ela tivesse medo dele, não poderia voltar a ser a criatura descontrolada que ela conheceu aos quinze anos de idade. E, foi pensando nela, que deixou de agredir o homem que também lhe acertara um soco na boca. Genevieve o abraçou por alguns instantes, mas depois se virou para encarar o Dolohov mais velho. Antonin jamais vira aquelas feições tão bonitas demonstrando tanta raiva ou nojo.

— Quanto ao senhor. — Ela começou, fitando-o de cima a baixo. — Já não basta toda a dor que causou a seu filho, ainda quer tentar destruir a felicidade dele? — O ultraje também estava presente em sua voz. E Antonin teve certeza de que ela havia entreouvido ao menos parte da conversa.

— Ele destruiu a minha. Nada mais justo. — O homem a fitava com um brilho maníaco no olhar. Antonin os olhava em silêncio. Não permitiria que seu pai nem se quer se aproximasse de Genevieve. Não se importava com o quê ele dizia, havia decorado aquele texto, sendo capaz de recitá-lo de trás pra frente. Doeria se estivesse sozinho, mas Genevieve estava ao seu lado agora.

— Não, não! É o senhor quem está se destruindo e querendo levar Antonin junto. — Havia algumas lágrimas ameaçando rolar por suas faces, mas ela respirou fundo e continuou. — Sua esposa faleceu e é um fato lamentável. Todavia, aposto que era bem mais forte que o senhor que fica ai se remoendo e lamentando, procurando culpados para algo que tinha de acontecer. Essa é a vida senhor Dolohov, pessoas morrem todos os dias. — Alguns, como eu, nasceram com seu tempo de vida contado. Mas procurar culpados não ameniza a porcaria da dor. — Agora ela estava chorando.

Antonin não permitiu que ela continuasse. Abraçou-a e pediu para que mantivesse a calma, porque ficar nervosa poderia lhe fazer mal, provocando uma nova crise. A ruiva assentiu e pouco depois já estava melhor. Antonin quase havia se esquecido da presença do pai, que os fitava embasbacado. Jamais imaginou que o filho estava prestes a se casar com uma moribunda. Contudo, nem isso fora capaz de abrandar toda a raiva que vinha juntando por ele há dezoito anos.

— Eu não darei a minha benção a vocês, nunca. — Ele disse por fim.

E então, Genevieve se soltou do noivo, ficando de pé. O mesmo tratou de imitar seu gesto rapidamente, não sabia o que se passava na cabeça da ruiva.

— Ótimo, nós não precisamos dela. — E saiu porta a fora com Antonin em seu encalço, ambos prometendo que se casariam o mais rápido possível.

E assim o fizeram. Dois meses depois, Genevieve Yaxley passara a se chamar Genevieve Dolohov.


	10. Chapter 9

**[ ... ]**

A cerimônia fora realizada nos jardins da mansão Yaxley, ambos nem cogitaram a hipótese de fazerem o casamento na casa dos Dolohov. Além de a tradição mandar que a família da noiva organizasse a festa, havia o detalhe de que não queria depender em nada de Klaus Dolohov. Antonin já havia comprado a casa onde iriam morar depois de casados, recebera a herança equivalente à parte que caberia a sua mãe, depois que seus avós faleceram. Era uma boa quantia, o suficiente para começar uma vida ao lado dela.

O pai dele compareceria a cerimônia, não porque houvesse mudado de ideia, só não queria ser a próxima especulação do Profeta Diário. Já podia ver as manchetes: _"Representante da embaixada búlgara não comparece ao casamento do filho"_. Não, não! Não permitiria que ele estragasse a sua carreira, isso não. Sendo assim, compareceria a aquele circo, passaria por tudo aquilo com a frieza e dignidade de um búlgaro.

O sol começava a se por quando os primeiros acordes soaram, anunciando a entrada da noiva. Ela estava magnífica, parecia emitir luz própria de dentro do vestido branco. Entretanto, o que chamou a atenção de Antonin fora a coloração de seus cabelos. Estavam loiros novamente e pareciam brilhar ainda mais com o por do sol. Ele sorria, pasmo, para ela. Genevieve usava o colar que pertencera a Irina e nos cabelos dourados havia uma presilha que prendia somente uma das laterais, permitindo que o restante caísse livremente sobre seus ombros e pelas costas. Ele jamais tinha visto coisa mais linda em sua vida. Antonin também não deixava a desejar. Com seus dezoito anos já era um homem feito, os ombros largos e o porte esguio foram favorecidos pelo terno negro que usava. E o sorriso que ostentava deixava que suas feições, máculas e bem marcadas, mais leves.

O casamento transcorrera de modo habitual e, finalmente, eram marido e mulher. Antonin jamais pensou que pudesse ser tão feliz em toda sua vida. E devia tudo isso a Genevieve, aquela que o tirara do inferno da solidão e lhe amava com tanto fervor. A festa também fora magnífica, iniciara-se no momento em que Genevieve jogara o buquê de costas, lançando-o exatamente nas mãos de Elena. Antonin riu da expressão desconfiada de Thorfinn que fora presenteado com um beijo surpresa pela namorada. Todos pararam para assistir a primeira valsa do casal, a felicidade que irradiava deles era contagiante, o amor que seus olhos denunciavam era quase palpável.

Todos riram, beberam, comeram e se divertiram muito. Durante a festa seu sogro lhe apresentara a várias pessoas, dentre eles se encontrava Lord Voldemort. Antonin jamais ouvira falar naquele nome até ali, mas dispensou-lhe a atenção apropriada. Era sem dúvidas alguém que exercia uma atração magnética sobre as pessoas, mas naquela noite a única pessoa em quem conseguia pensar era Genevieve que agora seria sua para todo o sempre.


	11. Chapter 10

**[ ... ]**

Ela continuava a ingerir sua poção religiosamente e raras eram as ocasiões em que a doença se manifestava. De certa forma, a vida estava boa. Ambos tinham seus empregos, mas ainda assim, Antonin não deixara seus estudos de lado, não perdera as esperanças de procurar uma cura para a doença da esposa mesmo que ela lhe dissesse que não era necessário, que estava conformada com o destino que tinha e que só queria ser feliz pelo tempo que tivesse ao lado dele. Todavia, Antonin sempre fora persistente e não seria agora que começaria a desistir.

Aqueles foram, sem dúvida, o ano mais feliz de suas vidas. Após o casamento, como havia prometido, Antonin não voltou a pisar na casa do pai. Moravam em uma casa grande o suficiente para eles e os quatro filhos que planejavam ter. Não era nenhuma mansão, mas sem dúvidas era aconchegante. Como um lar deveria ser. Pelo menos era o que Genevieve dizia. Viajaram por um mês em lua de mel. Conheceram a Itália e a França, se divertiram ao máximo. Depois, quando já estavam em casa, passavam as tardes e as noites, após o trabalho, aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Era a rotina de qualquer casal recente e apaixonado. Por vezes, ele lhe levava para jantar fora, iam ao parque ou apenas ficavam abraçados por horas a fio, conversando sobre banalidades e projetos futuros. E, durante todo aquele ano, Antonin não voltou a ter maus pensamentos nem pesadelos.

Numa tarde chuvosa de novembro, o Dolovov chegara em casa chamando por Genevieve. Ela sempre chegava primeiro e lhe esperava para decidirem o que fariam do resto de seu dia. Chamou pela esposa, três vezes seguidas, e percebendo que ela não veio recebê-lo, colocou-se a procurar por toda casa. Revistou a mesma por inteiro, três vezes, apenas para confirmar o que já sabia. Ela não estava. Procurou por algum bilhete ou algo que pudesse lhe informar sua localização, mas não havia nada. Era estranho, porque Genevieve nunca saia sem lhe deixar um aviso e o mesmo valia para ele quando se atrasava. Resolveu procurar por Nathaniel, seu cunhado e, até então, amigo mais próximo. Relatou a ele que Gen havia sumido e lhe perguntou se sabia do paradeiro da irmã. O mesmo parecia estranhamente pálido quando disse que não. Dessa forma, trataram de ir para a casa dos pais dela, afinal, quem sabe a jovem não havia decidido fazer uma visita à mãe?

Contudo, chegando lá a frustração começou a dar seus primeiros indícios. Desde a noite anterior que Lysandra não falava com a filha. Antonin tentou manter a calma, lembrando-se de cada amiga da esposa e procurando entrar em contato com as mesmas. Mas fora inútil, ela não estava com Elena, Agatha ou qualquer outra das garotas que conhecia. O Dolohov começou a sentir o desespero tomar conta de si, sua sogra o forçara a tomar uma xícara de chá antes de permitir que ele voltasse para casa, estava visivelmente transtornado.

Não conseguira pregar os olhos a noite inteira. Permaneceu sentado na sala de estar, esperando que sua loira adentrasse por aquelas portas, sorrindo e explicando alguma bobagem que provocara seu atraso. Entretanto, isso não aconteceu. O dia raiou e Genevieve ainda não havia se quer dado sinal de seu paradeiro. Sendo assim, começou a procurar em casa algo que lhe indicasse o que havia acontecido, encontrou um pequeno bibelô de Genevieve quebrado. Ela adorava aquele brinquedo. Tratava-se de um carrossel de cristal que Nathaniel lhe dera quando a menina completou dezesseis anos. Porque raios aquilo estava quebrado? Precisava saber o que havia acontecido com ela.

Saiu para a rua, perguntando aos vizinhos se alguém tinha visto algo de estranho. E somente na terceira casa é que obteve alguma informação. Uma senhora, já bem idosa, lhe dissera que vira Genevieve deixar a casa acompanhada de dois homens. Ela pensou que fossem seu marido e o irmão, já que a jovem sempre era vista na companhia deles, mas como estava sem óculos não poderia lhe afirmar com clareza. E, muito solicitamente, lhe perguntou se precisava de algo quando o rapaz empalideceu bruscamente na soleira de sua porta. Ele fez que não com a cabeça e correu para casa novamente.

Fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente: falar com Nathaniel. Ele conhecia muita gente, Antonin sabia disso, então seria útil para ajudá-lo a descobrir qual era paradeiro de Genevieve. O irmão da moça parecia prestes a ter um ataque quando ouviu toda a história que o Dolohov lhe contava, sabia o quanto eles eram ligados. Ele disse que faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para trazer Genevieve de volta. Todavia, para Antonin, o possível não era o suficiente, ele iria achar sua esposa nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida.

Recusara-se a permanecer na casa dos sogros como Lysandra insistira. Tinha medo de estar fora de casa e receber alguma ligação. Convencera-se de que aquilo era um sequestro, a ideia de Nathaniel fazia todo sentido. Ambos provinham de famílias ricas e o esperado era que pedissem dinheiro para libertá-la. Ele não se importaria de pagar quanto fosse para tê-la de volta.

Antonin não conseguia pregar os olhos à noite. E quando o fazia, voltava a ter pesadelos com o anjo cinzento. Fazia tempos que ele não sonhava com aquela figura, mas nos últimos dias ele voltara a aparecer sempre que fechava os orbes. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, não poderia ser. Saiu de casa às pressas, esquadrinhando cada canto da cidade a procura da esposa. Perguntava às pessoas se não a tinham visto e mostrava-lhes a foto da jovem. Mas ninguém parecia reconhecê-la.

Em uma noite qualquer, pegara-se segurando o fino crucifixo de ouro que trazia no pescoço. Fora um presente de aniversário dado por Genevieve. Estava rezando. Jamais fizera aquilo na vida! Não era do feitio de bruxos, mas lembrava-se claramente de ver Zora rezando todas as noites a beira de sua cama. Só pedia para que esposa estivesse bem e a salvo, que tivesse tempo para encontrá-la. Ele implorava a um deus ou a todos, a qualquer um pudesse ouvi-lo.

E no entardecer de sete dias insones, Nathaniel apareceu em sua porta, dizendo ter a localização exata do paradeiro de Genevieve. Não pensou nem duas vezes e seguiu o cunhado, porta a fora, para o jardim dos fundos. Em instantes depois, ambos estavam no meio do que lhe pareceu uma clareira de floresta. A uns cinco minutos de caminhada encontrava-se um casebre que caia aos pedaços. Havia um amontoado das mais variadas coisas na soleira da porta; peças de carros; botas e roupas velhas demais para serem usados; e alguns objetos que Antonin nem se quer reconhecia. Não conseguia acreditar que haviam colocado a frágil Genevieve ali.

Não escutou o pedido de cuidado feito por Nathaniel, correu para dentro da casa que em seu interior era tão obsoleta e mal cuidada quanto em seu exterior. Tinha um cheiro forte de tabaco e álcool no local. Queria tirar Genevieve dali logo. Adentrou a casa, abrindo portas aos chutes e finalmente localizou o quarto em que ela ficara trancafiada. Não teve dificuldades de abrir a porta usando sua varinha. Quando a viu, a cena que encontrou fez com que seu coração se apertasse como se uma mão invisível o pressionasse, o músculo iria explodir em seu peito.

O alivio ao vê-la fora tão grande que sentiu as lágrimas quentes lhe rolarem pela face. Mas ela estava muito pálida e seu corpo estava coberto pelas tão conhecidas manchas vermelhadas. Havia sangue seco em sua roupa, denunciando que tivera sangramentos nasais naquele período. Ela não podia permanecer tanto tempo sem beber sua poção! Isso aliado ao nervosismo poderiam ser fatais para ela. Sentiu uma raiva imensa ao vê-la envolta naqueles lençóis sujos que fediam a mofo e poeira.

— Gen, sou eu, Tony. Olhe pra mim. Por favor, abra os olhos. Eu estou aqui. — Pedia, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela, escorando sua cabeça em seus braços. Ela parecia tão debilitada, seus lábios que antes eram de um vermelho vivo estavam descorados e secos.

— Tony? — Perguntou ela num fio de voz. E mesmo que fosse tão fraco, Antonin sentiu um solavanco de alívio em seu interior.

— Sim, sou eu. Eu trouxe sua poção, vamos te tirar aqui. Por favor, aguente firme. Eles te machucaram, tocaram em você? — Ele pedia e não pôde conter as lágrimas que lhe escapavam dos olhos azuis.

— Não dá mais tempo, Tony. — Ela lhe disse e sua voz transparecia uma calma irritante. — E não, ninguém encostou um dedo em mim, fique calmo. — Pediu.

— Do que está falando Gen? Não me deixe, por favor. — Ele pedia exatamente como uma criança que sente que será abandonado por quem mais ama no mundo. — Foi você quem deu sentido a minha vida, me fez ser feliz como nunca pensei que fosse capaz de ser, como eu nem mereço. Eu nem tive tempo de te agradecer como deveria. — Ele se explicava, implorava. Não queria se despedir dela.

— Eu não tenho mais forças Tony, vivi muito mais tempo que esperava e foi graças a você. — Ela falava com dificuldade e então, Antonin, que viu um cantil de água a seu lado, lhe deu de beber. Genevieve sorriu agradecida.

— Você sempre cuidou de mim e o tempo que passamos juntos foi mais do que precioso. É uma pena que tenha que acabar. — Ela pegou o seu pulso e mostrou-lhe o relógio que havia lhe dado de presente.

— Eu nunca lhe contei, mas este relógio é especial. Não marca apenas as horas, como um relógio comum. Ele contou todo o nosso tempo Tony, o tempo em que estivemos juntos. As exatas horas, minutos e segundos em que nos amamos. — Ela disse e, reunindo todas as forças restantes naquele corpo quase desfalecido, sentou-se ao lado do marido, acariciando sua face. — Só consegui sobreviver a estes sete dias porque sabia que você viria. Eu tinha certeza de que me encontraria e eu queria estar com você quando os ponteiros parassem de girar. — Sentenciou, enxugando as lágrimas que banhavam o rosto dele.

— Não Gen, eu te amo tanto. Não me deixe, não diga bobagens. — Ele implorava e isso fazia com que o coração da loira doesse. Ela gostaria de poder envelhecer ao lado de Antonin, ter filhos com ele e presenciar o nascimento de seus netos. Contudo, aquele desejo não fora concedido a ela, quem sabe em outra vida?

— Eu te amo Antonin Dolohov. E sei que me amou de verdade. — Ela também chorava agora, mas ainda tinha um sorriso estampado na face. Por que ela sorria? — E é por isso que posso descansar em paz. Amei e fui amada, o que mais poderia pedir da vida? — E como sempre fazia, surpreendo Antonin, ela se inclinou sobre ele, lhe dando um beijo de adeus. — Obrigada. — Fora a ultima palavra que sussurrara em seu ouvido.

Antonin entregou-se a um choro convulsivo ao perceber que o ponteiro do relógio havia parado e em seu lugar havia agora símbolos estranhos circundando uma sequência de números. As horas, minutos e segundos que permanecera ao lado da mulher que amava. Beijou seus cabelos e a deitou cuidadosamente na cama. Naquele instante a dor que sentia era tão grande que parecia prestes a rasgá-lo em dois. Antonin desejou que a terra o engolisse e que pudesse ir para junto de Genevieve. Não faria mais sentido viver em um mundo em que ela não existisse.

"_Ainda não_, _ainda não"_. A voz em sua cabeça era clara. Não a ouvia há muito tempo, mas sabia pertencer ao anjo cinzento. Ele não precisava lhe dizer mais nada, sabia porque o seu momento ainda não podia ter chegado. Vingança! Ele acabaria com todos os responsáveis pela morte de sua esposa, os caçaria um a um até seu último sopro de vida.

— Antonin. — Escutou a voz urgente de Nathaniel lhe chamando, vinha da sala com cheiro de tabaco. Perguntava-se porque o cunhado não havia ido ver a irmã. Mas não importava muito, nada mais fazia sentido agora.

Ao chegar à sala viu o cunhado cercado por cinco homens, todos vestindo roupas sujas e cheirando fortemente e álcool e tabaco. Eles o fitavam com receio. Seu semblante estava contorcido e as olheiras profundas lhe conferiam um aspecto nada convidativo.

— Quem de vocês é o responsável por isso? — Seu tom de voz era tão ameaçador que instintivamente metade deles se encolheu.

— Nenhum de nós, apenas recebemos ordens. Deveríamos cobrar uma dívida, a moça era apenas para dar um susto no imbecil. — Respondeu o mais corajoso dentre eles. Antonin notou que ele mal tinha dentes.

— Dívida? — Perguntou sinceramente aturdido. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Genevieve não devia ninguém.

— Esquece isso Antonin, não interessa quem a mandou prender. Foram eles quem a trouxeram para cá. — A voz do cunhado soava urgente, mas o Dolohov não o interpelou sobre os motivos de sua pressa. De toda forma ele estava certo, agora não importava saber seus motivos. Só queria acabar com eles.

— Vocês vão morrer! Todos vocês! — Sentenciou em uma voz anormalmente clara.

A sensação tão conhecida da adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo havia se iniciado. Tudo estava ficando vermelho e em seu campo de visão só havia aqueles cinco homens. Um deles tentou correr, porém, Nathaniel o segurara com uma chave de braço e, com a mão livre, trancara a porta da cabana com um aceno de varinha.

— Nenhum de vocês sairá daqui hoje, deem adeus as suas vidas. — Ele disse, largando o homem com brutalidade no chão. Eles começaram a gritar, correr e implorar. Entretanto, ninguém os ouvira. Não havia nenhum sinal de vida humana no raio de um quilômetro.

Antonin não se comovera com suas súplicas, afinal, nenhum deles se importara com o fato de manter uma moça doente trancafiada num casebre daquele. Não eram dignos de piedade. Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho insano quando pousou os orbes sobre uma espada medieval que estava do outro lado da sala. O brilho de sua lâmina o chamava, seduzia-o, era como se ela pedisse para ser usada. Era óbvio que aquilo fora roubado, uma espada tão bem conservada não deveria estar ali há muito tempo. Duelar seria fácil demais, pois nenhum deles jamais seria páreo para seus talentos, nem mesmo por diversão valeria a pena. Usar a maldição da morte seria muita benignidade de sua parte, uma vez que era rápida, pratica e indolor. Indolor. Ah, eles não mereciam isso! Antonin queria que eles sentissem a mesma dor que o corroia naquele momento. Queria que entendessem a gravidade do que tinham feito e só saberiam isso quando eles sentissem na própria pele. _Pois bem papai!_ Era hora de colocar em prática todas aquelas horas de aulas que havia suportado.

— Por culpa de vocês a minha esposa está morta, portanto, não tenho que dar ouvidos aos seus pedidos de clemência. — Cuspiu as palavras quando os homens já choravam como bebês. Caminhou até onde estava a espada, apreciando momentaneamente o brilho da lâmina. Era o brilho da própria vingança.

Escutou os barulhos de luta corporal que Nathaniel travava, mas não se ocupou em ajudá-lo. Sabia bem que assim que colocasse as mãos em sua varinha seu cunhado acabaria com qualquer um deles. Ergueu então a espada e mal se dava conta do que estava fazendo. Eram chutes, socos, giros no ar. Um corte, dois. Sangue jorrando. Cotoveladas, mais chutes, costelas se partindo, narizes e vários ossos se quebrando. Um, dois, três, quatro. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes baixara a espadada em algum de seus oponentes. Ele precisava arrancar aquela dor de dentro de si e a cada golpe era como se um espinho fosse tirado de seu coração. Mas eles se multiplicavam em uma velocidade vertiginosa e cruel. Por que com ele? Por que sempre perdia a todos que amava? Um, dois, três. Uma artéria sangrava profusamente, criando uma poça de sangue ao lado da cabeça do homem sem dentes.

— Já chega Antonin. Acabou. — A voz de Nathaniel pareceu-lhe mais um zumbido indistinto. Não falavam o mesmo idioma naquele momento. O Dolohov chutava e quebrava coisas, queria destruir tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance. — ELES ESTÃO MORTOS, JÁ CHEGA. — Ele gritou e finalmente Antonin entendeu o que havia feito.

Olhou ao redor e viu cadáveres ensanguentados e mutilados por toda a sala. Os móveis e as paredes estavam tingidos de vermelho escarlate. E não foi com muita surpresa que viu suas mãos sujas de sangue, e as roupas completamente ensopadas por aquele liquido quente e viscoso. Não queria que ela permanecesse ali nem por um instante se quer.

Fora a primeira vez que Antonin Dolohov tirara a vida de alguém.


	12. Chapter 11

**[ ... ]**

O velório de Genevieve fora realizado como a tradição mandava. Na noite seguinte todos estavam reunidos em torno de seu caixão que estava aberto. Ela parecia um anjo com aquele vestido branco, era como se estivesse adormecida. Antonin chorava copiosamente a beira de seu caixão, suas olheiras pareciam ter se tornado mais profundas e arroxeadas, se é que isso era possível. Todos comentavam como aquilo era cruel, um fim brutal para um casal tão jovem! Era claro que ninguém sabia sobre os assassinatos que agora pesavam sobre os ombros de Antonin e Nathaniel, pois este fato fora cuidadosamente encoberto. Souberam apenas que a pobre Genevieve havia sido sequestrada e que em decorrência de sua saúde, já debilitada, não suportara as privações do cativeiro. A esposa morta aos dezenove e ele prestes a completar vinte em poucos dias. Todos se deleitaram maldosamente sobre a tragédia.

Quando chegou o momento certo, disse que preferia que Genevieve não fosse enterrada. Não suportaria ver sua esposa ser soterrada e esperar que seu corpo tão jovem apodrecesse e fosse comido por vermes. Pediu aos pais permissão para que seu corpo fosse cremado e assim fizeram. Logo após sua cremação, Antonin espalhou suas cinzas em um riacho que ficava perto da clareira onde a havia pedido em casamento. Genevieve fora uma pessoa intensa e livre, certamente a ideia de ter suas cinzas espalhadas em algum reduto de água corrente lhe aprazeria.

Quando colocou os pés em casa, e não ouviu a voz alegre de Genevieve a lhe saudar;  
soube que sai vida jamais seria a mesma.


End file.
